How I became a Brony
by Faolan211
Summary: I have put myself in a story but upped the way I became a Brony to something awesome I am not a Brony yet in the story. rated Ma for possibilities The cover will become clear in later chapters I do not own My Little Pony
1. Intro

**Hello Faolan 211 here posting my first chapter of the first story I've put on Fanfiction. It's rather intimidating but I can handle all forms of criticism. I'm using an alias for my name and a town I used to live in so there's no need to worry.**

**P.S. I have asked my friend Frostbiteandsilverwind to fix my story and correct it as best he can.**

As I lay there bored out of my wits my younger brother sleeps, and I'm thankful as can be for the fact that he's asleep. Don't get me wrong, I love my bro with all my heart, but we are polar opposites when it comes to personalities. He has a very hyper personality while I'm laid back and try to keep calm, even when freaking out. I have lost my cool while talking to leaders though. Sorry, how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Rick Sanner a seventeen year old male that lives in Griffin Indiana. My interests are swords, meditation, and gaming. No I'm not a Buddhist monk, but I do like meditating to keep calm. Only a couple of things make me pissed and those are people invading my personal thoughts, a man striking a woman, and a one sided fight. "Man why is my life so boring" I said to no one in particular

Now don't think badly of me when I say I wouldn't mind dumping this life for a new one. Now I know what you're thinking, "How bad is this guy's life that he wants a new one?" That's just it; I don't have a bad life. No bullies, no bad parents, and no horrible disease. It's just so dull that I want a change from boring and normal to exciting and adventurous. I've always wanted to travel somewhere no man has gone before, like mars or even another dimension, but that probably won't happen any time soon. I might as well meditate till it's time to sleep.

Time frame one hour later

As I get up to stand I look directly into the eyes of a creature not of the human or animal variety. I think two things. One, what demon is in my presence and two, my closest blade is under my bed five feet from where I am. I jump for the blade but I never hit the ground, instead I'm floating two feet above the ground with a black aura surrounding me. I look to the demon.

"OK I'll bite what you want?" I said. Keeping calm after all meditating for an hour will make you very mellow.

The Demon smiled a toothy smile "Surprising a human not too terrified to scream and take action. Well since you asked I'll tell you. I'm here to send you to a new dimension while I take your position on the human plain."

"Interesting idea. I was just thinking about leaving this dimension" I said.

"So what's the problem?" said The Demon

"Well I have friends here that I happen to like." I said.

"I can make it so that your friends remember nothing of you and neither will your loved ones. Unless you're like the 4th most important person in their life that is" said The Demon.

"Well that won't do at all. Won't people will think my families crazy for looking for someone that doesn't exist?" I retorted back.

"Ah a man who takes the big picture and doesn't sweat little things, I like that." said The Demon sounding pleased with his pick.

"Wow I'm getting compliments from a demon, I didn't think I was that special" I said.

Not SPECIAL YOU'RE ONE OF THE MOST IMPOR… um let's just say everyone is important in their own way." said The Demon with a bead of sweat going down his head.

"Okaaaaaaaaay I'll ignore that last part. Do you plan on world domination? And please don't lie; I'm not going to tell you not to. Just to help my loved ones out when you do okay." I said looking serious.

"You have my word that when I rule this world that your loved ones will have special connections." said The Demon taking on what feels like an unnatural tone of seriousness.

"Great, now if I'm going to a new realm can you give me some things that are in the line of super powers?" I asked sounding hopeful.

The Demon just smiled even brighter, "OK, if it's in my power I'll give you what you want." he said still smiling.

**Please Review. I will look at them and PM you on it unless you're a guest, then I can't but if you ask a question in a review and you're a guest I'll answer it in the next chapter at the beginning of the story. If you read the story you'll know you asked the question. I only have one review and 139 views. I don't know why no one reviews but I get sad when I look at my story and see so many have read the story and give no feed back to it. Is the story that bad? I am second guessing myself and it's causing writers block, so please end my writers block and review. Even if it's short, saying keep going, or just good chapter, or hell it can even be negative. I don't care if you write a review longer than this chapter saying how much the story sucks. At least I'll have some form of feed back.**

**P.S. If you read up to the forth chapter send a message stating what you would do while in Equestria. If I like it enough I might make my charcter do it. If I get enough demand for it I might do a clop scene, but that is unlikely. maybe if I get 100 people to ask for it I might do it, but no CMC.**

* * *

**{~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~}**

** ~Approved by Frostbite~**

**{~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~}**


	2. Good Bad then back to Good

**Faolan here. I know what you're thinking, intro short as hell. Don't worry! As the story gets deeper the chapters will get progressively longer now (insert awesome catch phrase here). Also, things in parenthesis, (these things), are the character's thoughts.**

"So what do you want?" said The Demon.

"Wow you're really going to give me powers and stuff!?"

"Why not." said The Demon.

"O.K. Can you give me psychic powers, the ability to lift 200 tons, and the ability to run at a speed of 30mph?" I said with enthusiasm flowing off me.

"Sure." said The Demon with that same smile it had the whole time we talked "Is that all?".

"Sure what else do I need?" I said rather smug sounding.

"Well, since I'm doing this for you I get to decide where you go alright." stated The Demon mocking my smugness with his own this in turn gave me a bit of concern.

"Alright, can I say one thing about the dimension I go to?" I asked letting nervousness take over.

"Alright."

"Thanks now let's see what would be good… I've got it! The locals for the most part are nice, but there are dangers there, just not the locals I should worry about." I said happy as a clam.

The Demon Smile seemed to double "I've just the place in mind!" he said.

"Alright I'm ready." I said thinking I had covered most bases.

"Good because I was getting to the point where I was going to send you without the powers. Oh you might want to take your IPod. You may want your tunes while you're there. I'll even make the battery use your psychic energy to make the battery last forever." he said.

"Wow, thanks dude. Hey, why don't you give me a phone to talk to you from other dimensions? You don't seem all that bad." I stated.

"Alright. When you step through the portal you'll have all the items and powers that you asked for." said The Demon.

"O.K. You got a name, because I feel bad not knowing the name of the being that's being so generous to me. Now give me a bro fist before I leave." I asked as I went to leave through the portal.

The Demon smiled and said "It's Asmos." as he reached his fist over to me.

I connected my fist with his and said, "Cool! Talk to you later, and play nice when you take over the world."

"Ha! I knew I liked you when I saw you for a reason." said Asmos. As I jumped in the portal I felt my molecules being moved from one area to another then I blacked out.

I woke up in a field and noticed two things. One, it was very colorful, and two, it was night. I decided to try feel in my pockets and found a phone and my IPod. I turned the phone on and noticed the signal was maxed out and the service had unlimited talk text and web. I looked at the brand of the phone and it said on the back, 'Asmos Wireless'.

"Wow someone is full of himself"

decided that I would try picking up a tree to see if he was fooling me. I easily pulled it straight out of the ground and placed it on the ground. I had no idea what the locals would act like if they heard a tree being slammed on the ground. I decided to try levitation next. I tried to think of floating the tree around and it picked up. I thought of it going higher and it went higher. After placing the tree back on the ground I decided to pull a move right out of the Phychonauts hand book. I made a shield of psychic energy and I noticed the shield was black with purple swirls.

"Not bad." I said out loud. I quickly quieted myself as I heard someone getting close. I pulled another play from the Phychonauts book and tried invisibility. To my surprised it worked. I couldn't see who it was but I heard them.

"I could have sworn that I heard somepony talking" said a very soft voice.

I decided that I needed a place to stay. I figured getting a local on my side sooner was better than getting one on my side later, and did she say somepony?

"Hello" I said.

There was a sudden "eep" that came from the spot the voice was at.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, but I'm new here and I was wondering if you had a place I could stay the night…" I asked being hopeful.

"Oh um… I guess I have a place to stay… I mean… if you want…"

Did she just ask if I wanted to go with her right after I just asked?

"Alright. I'm going to step out of the shadows. One question, do you know what a human is?"

"A hu-man? What's that?" she asked.

(Fuck Fuck FUCK!) I screamed in my head this is so going to be hard to explain.

"O.K I need you to promise me one thing miss…"

"Fluttershy" she finished.

"Miss Fluttershy, please don't freak out." I said.

(This is bad very bad hopefully she doesn't freak) I decided to make fire on a tree limb that I had grabbed off the tree. Hopefully it would work. It did, but man did I wish it didn't. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw not a bipedal creature, but a pale yellow horse, or maybe pony considering the size. Either way she had a light pink mane and her bright sky blue eyes were staring at me, filled with fear. She did the exact opposite of what I asked and flew away. Yes, I said flew. She must have been a Pegasus.

(Well that went swimmingly. I should probably go into the forest and hide. For all I know I could have just scared the leader of this realm or someone else important.)

I quickly went deep in the woods and found a light. I walked towards the light and saw a house. It seemed to be made of the roots of a tree and the tree itself. I walked to the door, which was only to my chest in height, and I cautiously knocked on the door.

I heard a voice say. "Who is at my door at this hour? Do they not know I'm not a night owl".

The door opened revealing a zebra. She was very surprised to see me.

"Before you slam the door in my face, please hear my story! I won't hurt you, but I will break your cane if you hit me with it." I said after just reading her mind.

The zebra just smiled and placed her cane next to the door.

"Creature of massive size, you may come inside and share your prize." she said moving out of the way.

"Before I enter may I ask your name?"

"I am Zecora, a zebra as you can see. Tell me your name with glee." she said in that same ryhming way.

"Why I'm… (Wait… I could think of a kickass name for myself) I'm Bodolf, meaning wolf leader in Norse" I said proudly.

"Then come in to my abode mister Bodolf." she said.

As I followed the Zebra named Zecora into her home, I reflected on what just happened to me in the past twenty-four hours. First I meet a demon, then get sent to a realm of talking ponies and zebra, and am now going to stay the night with a zebra. Well, if I don't do something stupid to get kicked out that is.

**So how was that? Was it better than the last? Was it still too short? Just a reminder, when you see (these) then it means Bodolf is thinking. R&R please. Any questions to the characters, then PM me. If I get enough then I might make an interview chapter.**

* * *

**{~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~}**

** ~Approved by Frostbite~**

**{~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~}**


	3. Bears Pegasi and Unicorns Oh My

**Faolan is here to say he owns not MLP FIM. He does however own Rick, or as he is now known, Bodolf, and the Demon known as Asmos. Now, on with the story.**

I woke up with a splitting head ache. That zebra didn't help with my sleep at all with that incessant rhyming and questioning, combined with sleeping on the ground. That was my choice though. She did offer to let me sleep in her bed with her, but that brought up all kinds of morale blocks. Let's just say I wasn't in the best of moods when I woke up. Luckily I woke up before Zecora, so I snuck out of her house. Not before leaving a note thanking her for her generosity though. I was annoyed, but not without manners. I walked through the forest and decided it was time to call a certain demon. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the phone. I looked at the contacts. Only one, big surprise… I clicked on the contact and heard it ring.

Asmos answered with a simple "Hey".

"Asmos how's it going? Got one question, did you send me here on purpose?" I asked.

"Well yeah, you said a dimension that is mostly nice and I did exactly what you asked. Also I needed a big laugh." he responded.

"ASMOS you asshole you sent me to a world where the population is talking horses!"

"First off cool it. There are quite a few different creatures just like your home dimension, only without humans and more than a few mythical creatures. Second, they're ponies. Third, I warn you to not, under any circumstances, mention you got there via help from a demon or anyone. Just say you woke up there." he said sounding uncharacteristically serious.

"Wait; why not mention I got here via demon powers?"

"Because you mortal, you'll be cast out of the country faster than you can say oops." he said sounding impatient.

"Ah, thanks for the advice. By the way, what's the limit to my psychic powers?"

"Oh that's easy, any thought and practice is your limit." he said.

"Cool, thanks any ways. Even if you sent me to a place filled with talking ponies… I'm going to get off, I found a cave that I'm going to explore, bye." I said.

As I hung up the phone I walked into the cave. (since Asmos said the limit is my thoughts let's focus on a light for me to see). A purple light started to shine in front of my face.

"Sweeeet" I said looking further in the cave.

I walked for quite some time till I reached a very large open area and noticed something that looked like the night sky staring me in the face. I looked around the sky, it was bright red with stars all over it. It looked beautiful till I looked into a mouth that could fit a whole school bus inside.

"I'm so glad my bowels were empty before I came in here…" laughing a little at my joke.

The star bear thing didn't get the joke unfortunately as it roared in my face. I thought of how to calm it down and realized I'm psychic! I can talk to it with thought!

"Hey bear dude, can you hear me?" I thought.

The bear looked around as if it thought it heard something.

"Who speaks to me?" it asked.

"I do mighty one, the being standing in front of you. I am using psychic powers to talk to you."

It looked down at me and asked, "One that is so small, why do you enter my home?".

"Well, as you can see I didn't mean to encroach upon your home. I was just looking around and happened upon this cave. If you wish for me to leave then I will, but may I ask your name before I leave?" I said.

"My name is Star Blaze, and if you wish to stay for a while then you may" he said.

"Thank you Star Blaze. May I ask a few questions before I leave?" I asked hopefully.

"You may, as long as you tell me your name and answer a few questions of my own as well."

"The name's Bodolf. Ask anything you want and I'll answer it the best I can."

The questions he asked were pretty simple. What am I, where did I come from, and where did I gain all my power. My questions were pretty much the same. Who was he, some rules of here, and who the ruler was. The last question is what got me, he asked if we were friends.

I replied "Of course dude, just give a shout if you need something."

I decided it was time to leave. When I got out of the cave I found that it was only mid-day and decided I'd give the town another try. Luckily Star Blaze told me which way to go and I got out in about thirty minutes. I could have ran, but decided that I would enjoy the walk, which is why it took so long.

As soon as I spotted the town, I noticed one thing. Ponies running into homes left and right. By the time I got to the town, the streets were abandoned and I felt people watching me from the windows. I was slightly ticked at their rudeness and walked further into town till I reached a big building in the center which I assumed was the town hall. I walked to the door and knocked. A hoof quickly popped out with a sign that said closed and hung it on the door (Now that's just straight up rude). I decided that I would wait them out by going to the nearby fountain and meditating till someone walked out of their home.

I sat there for maybe ten minutes before I heard a voice.

"what are you doing?"

I opened my eyes to see a filly with a purple mane and orange fur looking at me like I had three heads.

"Well little one, I am doing an exercise that calms the mind and clears your head."

"So what are you" she asked.

"I say, didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to ask a question before introducing yourself first."

She looked extremely sad (Shit I just fucked up terribly).

"I'm sorry mister I'm Scootaloo, and I lost my parents before they taught me manners…" she said looking even sadder.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Scootaloo. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I'm Bodolf, your newest friend that happens to be a human. Now you get a favor from me for being my first pony friend (and to relieve some guilt I know have)."

Scootaloo brightened up at this and yelled "YAY!" while jumping into air.

"Alright since you owe me I'll use it to have you spend the whole day with me!"

I smiled at how such a simple request could make her so happy "So Scootaloo, what shall we do first." I said while picking her up.

"You can start by heading to my clubhouse and meeting my other…"

"Hey you freak! Put her down or prepare to taste the wrath of the coolest pony in Ponyville!"

I turned around to see a blue furred and rainbow maned Pegasus staring at me with the intent to kill. I put Scootaloo on the ground and stared at the Pegasus with indifference on my face.

"Heh at least you have some brains now leave before I get physical" she said.

This ticked me off. Her arrogance knows no bounds. Here I am, a creature she has never seen before, and she threatens me without even the slightest bit of kindness after I already obeyed her first command. I am not to be made a fool of by a rainbow tomboy.

"No" I said completely calm.

"Alright then it's your choice." she said as she charged at me.

I just shook my head and thought about her floating in the air. A black purple aura surrounded her body and she floated right into the air. I levitated her close to me.

"Your first mistake was threatening me. Your second mistake was being mean after I had done nothing to Scootaloo, even after I obeyed your first request. Your third mistake was that if you want to fight, find someone else, because I don't hit girls, no matter what species."

The whole time I was talking she didn't even bother to try struggling out of my grip. It was as if she was buying time for something… Just as I thought this, a lasso went above my head and wrapped around me. This distracted me long enough for my concentration to falter and release the rainbow haired Pegasus. That's when I turned to face my new attacker to see a giant red pony with an orange mane and a littler orange pony with a blond mane both holding a rope.

"Ya'll better give up, yer outnumbered" said the orange one.

I had had enough of this time to show a better example of my strength to get them to back off. I decided a psychic shock wave would be best to do this.

"Scootaloo I want you to get away from here now. I don't want you to get even a little bit hurt, understand?" I said completely serious.

Scootaloo just nodded her head and ran off into a nearby building. Since I didn't want anyone hurt I made the shock wave only strong enough to knock them on their butts. Before I could use it, I heard a giant boom and looked back to see a rainbow fly right towards me. Too bad for her I put my force field up just in time for her to hit the field instead of me. The field also severed the rope from its holder so I busted out of the rope using my strength. I looked to the orange pony.

"For the record, I could have done that at any time."

Just as I released the force field, a mixture of purple and light blue energy slammed into my chest, completely singeing my shirt. I stood completely unfazed as I pulled the remainder of my shirt off and saw my body had a six pack.

"Well that's new…" I stated.

I looked to where the beam was fired to see two unicorns. I finally lost my composure after seeing something I only dreamed about. Unicorns are my second favorite mythological creature, right behind dragons.

"WAIT! Before this goes any farther, please just hear me out. The absolute last thing I want to do is hurt my second favorite creature, even if it is by accident or self- defense" I said.

They all settled a little to hear me out.

"O.K. now why are you two attacking me I said pointing to the two unicorns.

The purple one spoke "We were scared you would hurt our friends…" looking a little apologetic as she said it I read her mind and found she didn't want to fight and had decided to use a knockout spell together with Rarity, which I assumed was the other unicorn, to study me after I woke up. I also saw that she was very surprised to see me still standing.

"I assume that's all of your excuses right" I said as they all nodded.

This made me slightly ticked because the rainbow one started all of this so I decided she was at fault here.

"So what's your actual excuse" I said, pointing to the rainbow one.

"What? Why ask that if I answered with everyone else already" she said.

"Well the reason explains why those four where doing. It fits them, but it doesn't work for you because I wasn't attacking anyone, nor did I show any signs of attacking Scootaloo." I said staring at her with all my anger.

"Well I was just… um well I just.." she blushed intensely and flew of so fast she broke the sound barrier again.

"I guess I won't get any answers today…" I started walking to the house Scootaloo went into before this happened. I was halted by a purple aura surrounding me and looked over to see the purple unicorn's horn glowing.

"Now what do you want. I have to fulfill my promise to Scootaloo, and if you keep me from doing that you'll see why you don't piss off a human" I said very annoyed.

The aura stayed around me and seemed to intensify she also seemed to be straining to do something.

"Alright I give up. What do you want from me?" I asked.

No answer, just an increase in magic intenseness and her horn glowing even brighter.

"O.K. Miss Rarity, can you enlighten me on what she is trying to do?" the white unicorn jumped at the sound of her name, but quickly composed herself.

"I believe she is trying to levitate you, but I haven't seen her expel this much magic since she lifted the ursa minor" sha said.

"I have seen an ursa major, even talked to it, but I don't know how big an ursa minor is."

Everpony there had their mouths dropped.

"What, it's not that impressive is it?" I asked trying to do an innocent smile the best I could.

The purple unicorn spoke "That's a feat only Star Swirl The Bearded has accomplished."

"OK. One, can you give me your name for next time we meet? And two, I'm going to play with Scootaloo now, so good luck with settling everything" I said with a wave.

With that I knocked on the door as soon as I saw Scootaloo. I grabbed her and ran the other way. I stopped when I reached some hundred apple trees.

"Scoots where are we" I asked.

"Sweet Apple Acres home of Applejack, Applebloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith" she said proudly.

"OK just point me to the direction of your clubhouse and you can introduce me to your friends" I said.

As she pointed the way. I couldn't help but think why the rainbow one ran, and did she blush? I laughed at this. Like a pony could like a human! That would be an absolute riot!

**There you go, chapter 3. Hope you like it. I made this one longer in hopes of getting reviewed soon. Peace to you all. Remember Star Blaze, he will be important in later chapters.**

* * *

**{~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~}**

** ~Approved by Frostbite~**

**{~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~}**


	4. The Heart Door and a new mission

**I'm baaaaaaaaack lol I know it hasn't been long since my last update but I hate leaving something unfinished so here's chapter 4**

As I walked up to the clubhouse I noticed one thing the house was way too small for me Scootaloo saw this as well and told me to wait outside while she got her friends. I stood there for a while and felt like I was being watched I looked around there was a single cloud in the sky which I found odd as Star Blaze said that clouds around the pony towns were moved by Pegasi then I noticed a rainbow color on the cloud.

"Get down here I yelled at the cloud.

The rainbow colored hair disappeared so I levitated the cloud down to me to see the same rainbow pegasi that ran off laying on the cloud eyes shut very tightly. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Why do you stalk me miss rainbow" I said annoyed.

She jumped a little to see me staring at her with my hazel into her magenta eyes.

"Well are you going to answer me or not" I asked getting more annoyed with every second she just stared at me.

She finally said "I don't know why I am doing this but I feel extremely compelled to follow you to see you and I don't know why did you do something are you the reason I feel like this It's starting to scare me" she said with tears starting to well up in her magent eyes.

I felt legitimately bad for her and had no idea what was causing her to behave like this but I had a good idea "Alright I don't know why you feel this way but I can help you figure out why".

She brightened up at this "really how" She asked.

"It's simple first you need to sleep and if you can't I could knock you out using a technique that's only twenty percent more painful" I said with an evil grin.

She instantly lay down on the cloud and closed her eyes to sleep and was out in a matter of minutes this makes me think she sleeps in the day a lot. I got in my meditative stance and focused on her mind and saw her dream the dream was of her wearing some sort of blue jumpsuit along with a bunch of other ponies wearing the same jumpsuit I decided to interrupt her dream in order to resolve her problem I needed her I walked up to her she noticed me

"Who are you and how are you in here" she said.

"That will come through in a second the thing you need to know is that you are currently dreaming" she said.

"Oh I already knew that I always have lucid dreams I'm just that awesome you never told me your name you already seem to know my name as Rainbow Dash" she said looking happy.

"I see well my name is Bodolf Miss Dash and I'm using psychic powers to enter your dream know let's enter your subconscious I said.

As a rainbow colored door appeared where I was pointing it gave off a very inviting feeling. She looked at me unsure.

I smiled and said "It's alright remember this is your mind your rules".

As we walked through the door into a giant room filled with other doors. I pointed towards a pink door.

"That is your love door it reveals who you are truly in love with" I said.

As I walked towards it the door seemed to glow brighter and brighter with every step I took towards it I didn't like that I had been into my own subconscious before and found that it reacts to whoever you liked. I went to open the door when Rainbow stopped me

"I already know why I feel the way I do Bodolf it's because behind that door is an image of you isn't it" she said looking at me with either doubt or joy.

I looked at her and instead of laughing at the notion like I had earlier I felt insanely bad for her.

"Rainbow before you ask how I feel let me show you my door" I said with saddness.

Another door appeared behind us this door was black and gave off a cold feeling and a fog surrounded the bottom of it that screamed stay away. She stood behind me looking scared as can be I walked up to the door and opened it. It gave off a terrible screech as if it hadn't been opened in hundreds of years I walked in and she followed.

"Stay very close lest you become the targets of the guards" I said looking serious.

Where she had wooden doors in a single big open room my mind had been arranged into a large amount of corridors that created a maze with doors made of rusty iron giving off the look of an abandoned prison she looked at me and shivered this place scared the crap out of her.

"If you think the place is scary wait till you see the guards" I said knowing that very few things topped what I used as a basic design.

We walked through the corridors till we ran into a guard The guard stood at 8 foot tall wore black spikey armor that looked like no matter where you hit him your hand was going to get cut to ribbons with a hood that showed nothing of a face I stopped him and asked which way to the heart door he said nothing and pointed towards a corridor I thanked him and started to walk he saw Rainbow and went to raise a sword above his head she just stood there terrified of him.

"I say she lives"I said the guard sheathed the sword bowed to me and continued down the corridor he was walking through I looked at Rainbow she finally snapped out of her daze.

"What was that" she asked.

"One of my mind knights they stalk the corridors of my mind as a defense against those who would try to steal my thoughts" I said.

I walked down the corridor and she walked beside me a bit closer than before probably out of fear. We finally got to the heart door and found two sixteen feet tall mind knights standing on either side of the door the armor was white a sharp contrast to the rest of the area the door was chained up with twelve chains and a single huge lock connecting all the chains.

"This is why I said don't ask how I feel before showing you this to save your feeling from being hurt I will tell you why my door looks like this when I first entered my subconscious I was paranoid and never wanted to be used so I made my mind a maze to make intruders lost the knights to kill anyone walking around but the thing I never wanted is to put my loved ones in danger so I sealed off my heart and made the mega mind knights to keep it forever sealed unless I decide other wise and so far your friends and your realm haven't exactly earned my idea of safe for this maybe I will unlock this door later if I find this place is as nice as it seems" i said as serious as can be.

Rainbow just looked down saddened by the events that had just transpired.

"I apologize for revealing so much to you but simply saying no without reason would have been rude and I am a gentleman to ladies" I said with a smile.

Rainbow face hoofed and said "your seriousness has a time limit doesn't it"?

"Why yes yes it does" I said still smiling "and it just ran out" I said smiling even longer "let's just say it runs out randomly anyways let's get out of here" I said as another door opened allowing us leave.

I opened my eyes to look into the purple eyes of Scootaloo while she was shaking me and yelling for me to wake up. (Man now I feel even worse for making her worry about me).

"Scoots calm down I'm alright" I said trying to calm her down.

She had tears streaming down her eyes. "I thought I had lost you I wouldn't be able to handle another loss of someone I call friend" she said crying.

She cried into my shoulder that's when I remembered I didn't have a shirt it was one of four things I realized then one Scootaloo needs someone to call parent two I need a job and three that door needs to be unlocked now it was easy to do the last one but the second one is that everyone here but Scoots and Rainbow avoids me the first one would be incredibly hard and dangerous if Scoots parents were dead that is but I had a plan.

"Scoots how long ago did you lose your parents" I asked.

"I lost them three years ago to an avalanche my grandmare was watching me at the time a year later she died and I was all alone" she said tearing up.

"Scoots I have one question would you want them back" I asked.

She stared at me for a while I started to notice Rainbow awaken

"Scoots we'll finish this later ok" I said.

"Ok" she said drying the tears from her eyes.

(I'll go talk to Star Blaze he's been around for about 500 years if I heard him correctly I will correct the wrong done to you Scootaloo I thought to myself as seriousness took over my demeanor)

"Scoots I've got to go meet a friend in the Everfree Forest about getting something to make up for my neglectfulness I know it's ungentlemanly to leave a woman in distress but if you want the surprise soon then I have to leave now" I said.

"Ok I hope to see you soon Boldolf" she said.

As she hugged around my neck I was stunned but I returned the hug with my own (I will make this right Scoots I promise).

As I left I asked Rainbow to watch over Scoots as a favor to me and that I owed her. As I walked through the forest I managed to find Star Blaze's cave as I walked through I heard what sounded like two giants fighting I poked my head around the corner to see a green ursa major fighting Star Blaze and to my distress winning I wasn't about to let a friend die as I ran towards the green giant I jumped towards it at full speed and put all my strength into one kick I dropped kick the green ursa in the top of the head shattering it's skull like it was Styrofoam killing it instantly I walked over to my injured friend to find he was out cold but still alive I used a new psychic power I hoped would work it showed me exactly what was wrong with him I decided that I couldn't help him alone I sent a mental message to Rainbow.

"Hello Rainbow it's Boldolf do you know anyone good at helping animals" I asked her.

"Yeah my friend Fluttershy is the best at helping animals" she stated.

"Rainbow I'm sending you a descriptive mental image on how to get here I need you to get Fluttershy and bring her here" I said.

"I got it" She said.

Wow she agreed without even the slightest bit of argument. I stayed by Star Blaze's side till Flutterhy and Rainbow got here Fluttershy was startled to see me but quickly settled down when she saw Star Blaze and got to work wrapping up the wounds while I used my psychic powers to manipulate his cells and make them divide quicker thus healing him quicker. After it was over Flutteshy apologized for running away when we first met and asked what happened to the green one I told her I killed it. As soon as I said that she got really sad and then REALLY angry and stared directly at me and started trying to demoralize me for my actions the stare did nothing to me.

"I took no pride in what I did but that green beast was going to kill my friend and I defended him with all my might"I said giving a stare right back and givin my height on her I ws winning.

Star Blaze started to awaken and I thanked Fluttershy for her help as she left Rainbow left much sooner as the sight of a caved in skull made her sick. As soon as Star Blaze awoke he got into a defensive position then he saw me.

"I thought I told you to shout if you needed me". I said to him.

"Sorry I thought I could take him". He said.

"Star Blaze I know you're injured and all but I need you to answer a question" I said.

"What's that" He asked.

"Is there a God of the Dead". I asked with my eyes burning for the answer I wanted.


	5. The Legend and Sorrow

**Faolan here how you doing my people I edited the previous chapters to help my views and status hope you like the new chapter. Now on with the show.**

Star Blaze was taken aback by this "Why do you want to know of him" He asked.

He asked that question like the person existed this made me happy but I stayed serious "I need to him is all" I said.

"Alas my friend I know not where to find him and the only person that knows of his location would never reveal it to someone so different" he said.

"Who" I asked.

"The Sun Goddess herself Princess Celestia" he said.

"Where can I find Princess Celestia" I asked.

"In the capitol city of Equestria Canterlot" he said.

"Alright to Ponyville to figure out an easy way to get to the princess considering I'm an alien I doubt I'd get the red carpet" I said pointing my finger into the air then walking away.

"Wait" Star Blaze said.

"What is it Star Blaze I need to reach Ponyville before it gets dark" I said.

"I have something for you it will come in handy guaranteed" Star Blaze said.

I turned around to see an armored chest plate. It was dark purple with white dots all over it and a single big six sided star in the center of it even in the darkness of the cave the chest plate still shined like if it were in the sun.

"What is this armor and why is it shaped as if it where for a human" I said.

It's the Ursa Armor and for why it is human designed you may want to sit down" he said motioning for me to sit down.

I sat down and waited for him to start.

Long ago when the world was young and Discord ruled the Country of Equestria ponies and humans roamed free and lived in harmony, but then a human with wicked intent attacked the ponies and started a war between the humans and the ponies the humans were no match for the ponies unicorn and pegasi power. They turned to their champion Storm Heart a human with an absolute pure heart he was tricked into thinking the ponies started the war he wore a powerful suit of armor called The Armor of Beings it consisted of The Gauntlets of Minotaur, The Chest Plate of Ursa, The helmet of Zebra, The Greaves of Griffin, The shield of Alicorn, and The Sword of Dragon. Legend says that the armor would kill anyone that didn't have a pure heart so he was the only one who could wear it. As soon as Storm Heart joined the battle the humans started to win the battles but the humans became more corrupt with every victory they started taking slaves under Storm Hearts nose keeping him from learning anything about the slaves.

"How did the ponies win then" I asked thinking that exact same thing.

"I was getting to that" said Star Blaze annoyed for me interrupting.

The humans lost the war all in one day it was a standard mission for Storm Heart go and capture a city capture all the ponies when he noticed a little filly among the rubble walking towards one of his troops he decided to listen in and watch the soldier he had felt something was off for a while not to mention this filly was an alicorn and they were to turn over any alicorn they found to their commander which happened to be Storm Heart.

"Excuse me sir can you please help me" said the filly Storm's heart melted at the sound of her voice it was too cute.

The soldier turned to the filly "My my what do we have here a lost little filly with no one to help her" a dark smile appeared on the soldiers face.

(I don't like where this is going) was Storm Heart's only thought.

"I'll help you little one how about I make you my personal slave" the soldier said looking completely intent on the idea.

The filly cowered back and waited for the human to grab her, but there was a loud boom and a large being that towered over both of them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SOLDIER" said Storm Heart furious and staring a stare that put all others to shame.

"Nothing sir" said the soldier with a salute.

"BULLSHIT I heard every word you scum if you thought I would let you get away with it then you are stupider than a rock" Storm said even angrier.

"What's the big deal sir it's not like those big wigs at our capitol don't have servants" said the soldier with no idea at what he had just done.

Those words hit Storm like a ton of bricks his race had been enslaving ponies and using them using him that is exactly what this soldier said he was beyond pissed.

Before the soldier could say another word he was sliced in half Storm scooped up the filly and brought her to the pony capitol where Discord was there he had seen everything that had happened and let Storm go to the human capital to seek his retribution.

Storm flew as fast as he could to his capital and saw all the slaves he had been to the capital before but it was always pre announced visits. So he was seeing everything all the slaves and all the big wigs it made him angry. He stormed towards the capital building looked the leader straight in the eye and stabbed straight through him he went and killed every single male human burned the houses down and released all the slaves the war was over the humans had lost. Discord in his benevolent rule sent the humans to another dimension but this caused an adverse side effect with the humans gone the evil that they harbored stayed Discord sacrificed himself to absorb all the evil and turned to stone by Celestia and her sister Luna who he left the throne to. Storm Heart stayed behind and became a bodyguard for the royal sister till the day he died. The armor was split into six places they were sent to the place they were named after the princess keeps the shield herself it's the only one I know where it is exactly.

So that was the end of the story huh I felt that there was more but I had a job to do right now I had no time for legends and prophecies Scoots needs parents and the longer I waste time the longer she's without parents I'll prolong the time I have by doing something stupid and drastic and it might scar me or her but I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO GO ON FOR ANOTHER DAY.

"Star Blaze are you giving me this armor or are you just flaunting some goods" I said giving him a serious look.

"Of course I am giving you the armor after all I can't use it" he said with a chuckle.

"Alright then let's see how it fits" I said putting on the armor.

"That armor is able to absorb light and redirect it as a powerful beam of pure energy able to turn anything it touches to ash" Star Blaze said after I put the armor on

The armor was very light and comfortable but I could tell it was solid as diamonds

"I thank you Star Blaze I will keep it safe from others" I said.

"I'm sure you will now be off and finish what you started" he said.

"I'll see you later then Star Blaze be safe my friend" I said leaving.

"You as well my friend" he yelled back to me.

Outside the Cave of Star Blaze.

(Well time to head to Ponyville to do research on how to get an appointment with Princess Celestia)

HEEEEEEEELP!

(Or not) I thought running to the sound of the voice.

I poked my head through a bush to see an injured azure colored unicorn it would look nice had she not looked like she'd been beaten to near death by three…DRAGONS!

(OMG OMG DRAGONS THEY HAVE DRAGONS here wait hold on their Boldolf this unicorn is badly beaten and is showing fear in her eyes please don't be what I think it is) I thought.

Just as I thought this the red dragon in the middle went to raise his hand "I said SHUT UP you horse" he said bringing down his hand but before that happened I jumped out of the bushes and grabbed his arm.

"You will not strike a lady while I'm around you sorry excuse for a lizard" I said squeezing his arm tighter with every word.

"Who are you this horse's pimp" said the dragon through pain filled eyes trying his best to look tough.

I stared at him in rage "YOU DON'T SCARE ME YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD NOW SAY YOUR SORRY AND LEAVE" I screamed into his face he backed down.

"Alright alright I'm sorry we'll leave right guys" he said looking at his buddies who just stood there and nodded.

I released his arm he started rubbing it he looked at his buddies "Let's roast him" he shouted as he flew up and blew flames at me along with his buddies my body disappeared in a wall of flame. They stopped blowing flames and started laughing.

"Whatever it was it was all talk and no…bite" he said seeing me still standing not even a scratch on me.

"RUN" he yelled.

I went to go after them but remembered the azure unicorn and stayed to help her I approached her and she tried to back away fear in her eyes.

"It's alright I can help heal you faster my name is Boldolf may I get your name" I said in a gentle voice.

"It's Trixie and yes you can help" she said tears in her eye's she looked so sad and defenseless.

I got onto my knees and scanned her with my powers the same I did with Star Blaze I found she had a broken leg cracks all over her horn and bruises nothing that would kill her.

"Alright Trixie I'm going to fix your leg bite down on my hand so you don't bite your tongue off while I do this" I said.

"O.K. how bad will this hurt" she said biting my hand.

"Well let's just say almost as bad as when it was broken just think happy thoughts while I do this" I said feeling bad for her.

I used my psychic powers to grab the bone "Here it comes Trixie brace yourself" I moved the bone and she bit down hard I ignored the pain and continued working on mending the bone together. After finally finishing fixing the broken appendage I started breathing rather hard but started to fix all her bruises which was relatively easy, but I kept getting more tired.

"Alright now to get that horn fixed" I said.

"NO don't touch my horn please" she yelled releasing my hand.

"O.K um why don't you want me to fix your horn" I said confused.

"You don't know one of the most sensitive spots on a unicorn is their horn just like a Pegasi's wing or an earth pony's chin" she said blushing a bit.

"I see but surely you don't want your horn to be cracked like that" I said.

"Don't worry Trixie will fix it when she gets a chance to fix it" she said.

(Man I'm not going to leave her horn like this I know she said no but I'm going to fix it anyways)

"Sorry Trixie but I'm too nice a guy to leave a job undone" I said with remorse.

"Don't you dar..mmm" she said after I started she started moaning.

"I know its sensitive Trixie just try to handle it till I'm done alright" I said feeling very awkward.

"It … feels … so … good" she said that line was almost too much for me to take, but I can handle it for a few more minutes.

She let out one final moan before passing out right when I finished fixing her horn.

(Damn it kindness I can't leave her here I guess I'll just take her to Ponyville with me) I thought to myself.

I picked her up and packed her through the woods I looked at the sun it was in the center of the sky making it around noon man how soon did I get up. I had at the edge of the woods when Trixie awoke and looked at me to just blush and jumped out of my hands.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie thanks you for your carrying me, but I'll walk from here" she said.

ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!

"What was that" I said.

"Sounds like another dragon" she said terrified.

My face became stone cold as I saw smoke rise from Ponyville "Trixie stay here I need to do something that might be too graphic for you and any other pony" I stated angry.

She took a seat next to a tree. I ran right into Ponyville just to see all the Ponyville at the center cowering from the three punk dragons from earlier and a really big dragon the size of town hall.

"There he is the creature that nearly beat the crap out of us I knew he'd show up here" said the red punk dragon.

"He doesn't seem that tough you guys must be weak" said the giant black dragon.

I stood there with a blank face as I looked at the one thing that would send me over the edge a charred body was on the ground but I could see who it was that orange feather and fur and purple mane it was Scoots I walked over to the body and plucked a single uncharred feather and placed it in my pocket. My entire face changed into one of absolute rage and the armor reacted with my rage and started to glow with a shadow aura.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS" I screamed absolutely enraged and it showed as the ground around me cracked from my voice.

"I did it" said the black dragon.

That's all I needed to hear as I charged straight at the black behemoth.

"THEN YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TENFOLD" I yelled.

I reached the dragon and struck him with half of my strength basically a hundred ton fist hit him in the chest breaking his six ribs. I followed up with twelve strikes at the same strength breaking more ribs. I punched him in the stomach I let up for a second to let him catch his breath.

"Anything else you want to say before I grind you to dust" I said still angry.

"You dare to think that you can beat me it will take more than that to kill me you weakling" said the dragon.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you nice and slowly" I said half pissed.

I jumped and uppercut him in the chin to make him go backwards once he went backwards I used telepathy to grab him and break both of his wings He screamed in pain. I used my power to rip his leg off and let the blood pour out for a minute then I used pyro kinesis to burn his stub so that it wouldn't bleed him to death. I blew up his other leg and did the same thing as before.

"Please stop please" said the black dragon.

I looked around and saw that his buddies had longed since left and the ponies had terrified expressions on their faces I looked at what I had done and the aura my energy was it wasn't its normal black with purple swirls it was blood red and black to the point it was glowing. I released the dragon from my grasp.

"You are a disgrace to dragons everywhere you should be ashamed of yourself killing an orphaned filly you deserve worse but I won't continue because of the pony folk I will repair your wings so that you may fly away tell your buddies that if they dare enter here without my permission I'll end them faster than you can say oops" I said my eyes confirming my threat.

"Alright then" he said defeated and flew away.

After he left I went to Scootaloo's body and collapsed to my knees and cried my eyes out until I finally passed out from hunger, exhaustion, and mental stress.

**This ends chapter five review if you want or PM me on questions.**

**Hey why are you ending it like that Faolan.**

**Pinkie what are you doing here I thought I left you in Moscow.**

**I came back to seek my revenge Hahahahahahah.**

**SHIT SHIT SHIT well as the terminator once said I'll be back(Hopefully I'll lose Pinkie in Hawaii).**


	6. Confrontation

**Faolan here to say Pinkie is in Hawaii and I am in my secret underground bunker typing this it was very scary when Pinkie got so mad at me that she broke through my TV and chased me till I lost her in Moscow, but that is a tale for another time now when we last left Boldolf he had just fainted.**

I awoke looking around and found books everywhere (NO MY ONLY WEAKNESS… just kidding I love reading) I heard voices in the next room not even thinking I opened the door to see Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, a pink pony with even pinker hair, the orange pony from earlier, and that purple unicorn. I also saw a white giant of a pony that from what Star Blaze had told me was an alicorn I figured it was Princess Celestia I knew one thing when I saw her I love that mane I wish my hair flowed like that but then again my hair is short and black so it probably wouldn't work for my hair but still it was pretty boss. I noted one thing that everypony as it would be was staring at me the weird part was that Rainbow, Celestia, and Fluttershy's wings stuck out as soon as they started looking.

"Greetings Princess Celestia what brings you here from Canterlot" I said with a bow.

I opened my eyes when I felt something missing from my chest as I put my arm over my chest to feel my skin and saw I was only in my boxers pitching a tent from me just waking up. I stood up took a couple steps back shut the door.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CKKKKK" I screamed load enough to shake the windows.

There was a knock on the door I cracked the door open a little to see Rarity standing there.

"Yes" I said filled with shame from showing myself to seven different ladies and one is the Princess of this fucking place.

"Well dearie your um pants are right here I cleaned them for you they were filthy" said Rarity blushing a deep red that showed very well on her white fur.

"Thank you Rarity I appreciate what you did and where is the armor that I had on" I asked hoping it was near me and not near them something told me they were not going to respond well I planned on just showing it to the Princess.

"Oh it's over there" she said pointing to the floor next to the couch I just facepalmed.

"Rarity can you send the Princess in here alone I must speak to her in private" I asked doing the best puppy dog eyes I could which was pretty well.

"Of course dearie she'll be right in" she said with a smile.

"Oh and enough of this dearie stuff just call me Boldolf" I said sounding nice as can be and using the warmest smile I could muster.

She just blushed more and walked away I closed the door and put my pants on and put the chest piece on just in time for the door to open but instead of the Princess it was the purple unicorn.

"Hello your name is Boldolf right" she said very nervous.

"Yes it is mare of purple color I thought it was common courtesy to introduce you before the other person and relax if I wanted to hurt someone then I wouldn't be just sitting here" I said in an upbeat way that seemed to relax her if only a little bit.

"Of course I'm sorry I'm Twilight Sparkle the Princess' personal student and librarian of Ponyville which is where you're at" she said the student with a lot of pride I had to admit being a personal student of royalty is something to have pride in.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Twilight, but why were you sent in here instead of the Princess" I said while putting on the chest piece.

"Oh well the Princess would rather not speak to you for some reason" she said with obvious signs of a troubled mind.

I was suspicious now "Tell the Princess to come speak to me now or she will find that humans can be nice or cruel depending on his patience now normally my patience is high for many things but I won't tolerate being ignored for no good reason now send her and her alone in or I will discuss very personal information that should be between us and us alone" I said seriousness not leaving my face for a second. (Of course I was bluffing on the threat of using cruelty)

Fear washed over her face and I figured she saw what I did to the dragon and saw me doing that to ponies in her mind. Then anger washed over her face.

"I'll get her but you touch one hair on her head and I'll end you" she said looking angry.

(Note to self never use threats as a joke or in a bluff here again)

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle" I said as she exited the door.

I heard her tell the Princess what I said and let's just say the Princess was just as pissed if not more so. The next thing I knew the door flung open with a loud BANG she took one look at me and I think she got even angrier. She slammed the door shut and turned to me.

"NOT ONLY DO YOU THREATEN MY PONIES BUT WHERE A SACRED RELIC AS IF YOU OWN IT YOU HAVE ABSOLUTLY NOTHING THAT DEEMS YOU WORTHY OF IT" she yelled so loud I thought the windows would shatter.

"First off Princess I tried to get you to come in here using a nice method but stated you wouldn't so I used a bluff to get you in here second off calm down just a little bit I think they heard you in Canterlot and why do you feel I have no right to have the chest piece of Ursa" I said slightly ticked from her last statement.

She took a deep breath to calm herself "You threatened to harm my ponies whether it was a bluff or not it is a serious matter second you have done nothing to prove yourself even close to the person who wore it last" she said still angry but at least she wasn't yelling.

"I like how you judge that I'm unworthy of it even after defeating an ursa major saving the friend who gave this chest piece to me then I saved a mare from being tortured to death by three teenage dragons and finally defeated a dragon that had attacked Ponyville saving all its inhabitants all but one" I said tearing up at the last part and remembering the feather I had in my pocket but noticed it was on the table along with my phone and Ipod and my dog tags my most prized item and the last thing that belonged to my Grandpa I picked up the feather and dog tags.

"You say I don't deserve this chest piece I say Storm Heart would be proud to have me of all people wear his armor for I follow a set of rules that keep me from dishonoring myself and my name" I said with all the passion I could muster.

"YOU DARE TO USE HIS NAME INFRONT OF ME THINKING YOU KNOW WHAT HE WOULD WANT HOW WOULD YOU KNOW" she yelled at me I shook my head and sat on the floor Indian style.

"WHY DO YOU SIT" she asked still angry.

"Because you are letting anger and sadness cloud your judgment making it impossible to have a civilized conversation so until you chill out I refuse to continue the conversation" I said eyes closed and turning away from her.

She stood there mouth agape I only knew this because I looked behind me once I eventually stood up and walked and picked up my phone and Ipod, and walked out the door. I looked at the six faces in front of me let's just say not too happy looking faces.

"What did you do to make the Princess shout like that" asked Twilight.

"How did you get out of there without losing your hearing" asked a Rainbow Dash who looked torn like she was having a difficult choice to make and she didn't know what to do.

I looked to Rainbow "Rainbow you look like you are having quite the problematic question in your head" I said as I scanned her mind for the question and found it let's just say I didn't like the question.

"YOU ASKED HER A QUESTION LIKE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME MISS SPARKLE MUTCH LESS HAVE THE RIGHT TO ASK HER A QUESTION LIKE THAT" I yelled completely outraged that her friend would put her in that position as I stormed past them to the door.

"Where are you going" asked Twilight horn glowing.

"I am going to find the only person besides Dash here that can accept me and see the good that I do and the lack of respect I get for it" I said as I slammed the door behind me.

**POV CHANGE Celestia**

I just stood there shocked at what he had said was I really letting all these emotions control me I had always been benevolent ruler and here was a complete stranger a creature not from here telling me I had lost my cool. I couldn't move it was as if his words had paralyzed me. He finally got up and left me in the room alone to collect my thoughts. It didn't last long as I heard him shout from the other room then I heard a door slam. I finally exited the room to see the six standing there shocked as I was but as always Twilight quickly shook it off and looked at me.

"Hello Princess he didn't hurt you did he" said Twilight looking me over.

"No my faithful student he in no means harmed me in anyway except maybe my pride, but what did you do to make him angry enough to yell and storm out I yelled at him three times and he didn't even raise his voice a little" I said looking at her with kind and curious eyes.

"I don't really know Princess he just yelled about the question that I asked everyone once you went in" she responded.

"What was the question you asked my dear student" I said looking into her eyes.

"I asked everyone whose side they were on yours or Boldolf, and then when I heard no response from Rainbow I asked her again but she didn't respond I looked at her and it looked like she was struggling with something and remembered that when he first met Rainbow she ran with a blush so I asked if she liked him or not" she said innocently.

"I can see why he stormed off now Twilight you asked an extremely personal question to Rainbow Dash he obviously has a very soft side you did say that he cried till he passed out after fighting that dragon over the body of the filly known as Scootaloo correct" I said looking concerned.

Twilight just looked down.

"You're right Princess on both fronts he did cry till passing out and that was a personal question but you can't help but find it odd that Rainbow wouldn't be the first pony to yell I am on your side" she said with guilt in her voice.

It was true Rainbow is the element of loyalty and always sided with her friends I walked over to Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash I know the question is very personal but do you like this Boldolf in a romantic way" I asked hoping to receive the answer I was hoping for, but the door opened just as she was about to say it.

**POV CHANGE Boldolf**

I walked in from getting Trixie just in time to hear the same question be asked by not Twilight but the Princess.

"You have no right to ask her that question especially you Princess considering you haven't even told these ponies who _you_ like no not like who you love even to this day so much so that you hate me for just owning a possession of his you say I have no right for this armor I say you have no right to use that question" I said as I laid a sleeping Trixie on the floor near the rest of them.

"You dare speak to the Princess like that why you should be thrown in a dungeon" Twilight said letting her anger get the best of her.

The only thing I saw bad was that her eyes started to glow along with her horn she shot a bright purple beam at me I didn't move at all because there were three of her friends behind me and if I dodged they would get hit so I took the blow and it HURT it felt like I was just hit with a MAC truck then an F15 hit me at top speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as the blast intensified.

The one thing I thought would never happen did the princess yelled for Twilight to stop and the beam died down I looked behind me to see that her friends were ok.

"Good you're all safe now if you don't mind I need a nap" I said as I fell face first into hardwood floor "ow" I finished as I passed out.

**POV change Celestia**

"Princess why did you stop me he talked to you with such disrespect" said Twilight as she breathed hard.

"Because Twilight not only has he stated nothing but the truth he saved your friends from your wraith" I said as I walked over to his body.

"What do you mean Princess he didn't save anyone from nobody especially not my friends from me" she said looking confused.

That is not true Twilight look behind his fallen body and you will see three of your friends behind him he could have easily of dodged it or blocked it but if he had done either your friends would have been hit and I doubt they would be breathing like he is now in fact given how much power you put into that attack I was sure he would be dead but instead he is just knocked out you let anger cloud your judgment and could have lost three friends because of it" I said looking at my student with a face as serious as can be.

She just stood there shocked at what she just heard then she ran over to his body and started a healing spell. There was a noise coming from the sleeping mare on the floor.

"Where is Trixie" she said looking around and locked eyes with me"

"Princess Celestia" she said as she quickly got in a bowing position then she saw Boldolf and quickly dashed by his side.

"What happened to him" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Do calm down my subject he is just sleeping after getting hit by a powerful spell but tell me how do you know Boldolf" I asked curious as to this mares story.

"I owe him my life he saved me from three teenage dragons they broke my leg, bruised my body, and cracked my horn who knows what else they would have done to me had he not come to my aid" she said tears still in her eyes from fear of him.

I was shocked he had saved a complete stranger but her story was off by a bit.

"If what you say is true than why do you look completely fine" I asked thinking I had caught her in a lie.

"I don't know how he did it but he used a power to heal me at a pace not even magic is able to do" she said.

(I just can't win today) was all I was thinking.

"Alright I can't believe I'm going to do this but I need him up Twilight can you do that" I asked.

"I'll just use the smelling salts spell Princess" she said as her aura converged on his nose.

**POV Change Boldolf**

"Ah that stuff stings man" I said as I woke up I looked around to see two of the ponies I hated right now where right next to me and Trixie with tears in her eyes.

"You jerk don't scare Trixie like that if I ever wake up again to see you like that again you'll wish you had died" she said as she sobbed into my shoulder.

I petted her mane "shhhh its ok Trixie I'm alright obviously no need to worry about me" I said in a comforting tone.

She got off me after another minute of crying into my shoulder.

So what do you two want do you want to scream and yell at me (the Princess winced at this) or just try to straight up kill me and three of your friends in a fit of rage(Twilight winced at this) I said venom dripping from each word.

"We want to apologize to you" said the Princess I was a bit shocked at this.

"Why is that why is it _you_ want to apologize" I said pointing to the Princess.

She sighed "I want to apologize for acting so hostile towards you in the first few seconds of meeting you then saying you don't deserve a gift given to you by a friend who's life you saved from a very powerful beast" she said sounding sincere in her apology.

"As much as my brain is saying not to I believe in giving others multiple chances so I'll forgive you Celestia for two favors and Twilight I'll forgive you for a single favor" I said smiling smugly knowing I had won.

Celestia sighed "what are your demands" she asked.

"Celestia don't say it like that if I really wanted a lot do you think I would have waited till now to ask anyways all I want is to be given full citizenship here and I wish for you to hear me out a little later I'll visit you when I find out all I need to and Twilight all I ask is residence at your home until I find a home for me" I said smiling.

"Fine" they both said.

"Man you guys are acting like I died how about this anyone good with parties around here" I said, and as soon as I said the word party a pink blur whizzed right up to me.

"OH MY GOSH YOU LIKE PARTIES I LOVE PARTIES I'LL START GETTING EVERYTHING READY FOR THE PARTY BE AT SUGERCUBE CORNER AT EIGHT OH AND I'M PINKIE PIE" said the pink pony as she stood on me then whizzed out the door.

"You know despite her energy I like her better than you two but only a little bit because she will totally harsh out my mellow eventually but right now you two are on thin ice" I said looking completely serious.

They just looked down and looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh damn I'm sorry I didn't mean to be that cruel I'm sorry look lighten up a little according to Pinkie there's a party at eight so chillax I won't hold a grudge" I said wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Thank you for being so forgiving" said Celestia smiling.

"Yes thank you Boldolf" said Twilight smiling as well.

"I should thank you for your favors since you could have easily said no" I said.

"Now why don't we all get ready for the party at Sugar Cube Corner" I said.

"Good idea" said Celestia.

"Oh um Does anyone know someone who can make cloths" I said looking at the group.

Rarity's eyes lit up "I can Boldolf what do you need" she asked.

"If you can make me a shirt I'll be very grateful and when I get some money I'll pay you back" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Of course darling but think nothing of paying me back the first order is always free for a new customer" she said.

"Well if that's the case um can you make a full blown outfit in three hours if you hear exactly how it should look" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Well it might be short notice but sure I think I can pull it off if we start as soon as I get home" she said full of confidence in her abilities.

"Well let's go" I said opening the door for her.

"My such a gentlecolt" she said with pink entering her cheeks.

(I swear if one more pony starts to like me then I might just end up having to date one of them if just to get the others off my back) I thought to myself.

**And that ends this chapter tune in for Boldolf's new look in the next chapter I did note that Boldolf didn't get a good description in the earlier chapters but that will change now you'll know exactly what he looks like.**

**Giggle.**

**WHAT WAS THAT.**

**Giggle.**

**Faolan runs to the security cameras to see all the screens are black.**

**SHE'S FOUND ME TO THE SECRET ESCAPE TUNNEL.**

**He ran to the tunnel to find it coated pink.**

**WHERE ARE YOU.**

**Faolan turns real slow to see Pinkie knock him out.**

"**Sorry Fay here is going to be out for a while he'll post a new chapter once I get done with him" said Pinkie as she dragged Faolan away.**


	7. New Look and Very Awkward

**Hi this is Pinkie saying Faolan started babbling on about his story and how he couldn't update strapped to a chair so I simply got on his computer and started typing everything he said on his computer so here it is Faolan's rants on his story.**

As me and Rarity walked to her home the Carousal Boutique I thought to myself on how I can fix the mess that I caused do to my actions Scoots died but had I not saved Trixie then she would have died it was a no win situation in either way someone would have died. My eyes started to water and much to my displeasure Rarity noticed me.

"Dearie is there something wrong" she asked me concerned.

"Oh I was just thinking about Scoots and how I could fix it" I said holding the feather gently in my hand staring at it.

"Dearie I know it is hard to take and I don't mean to be mean but I don't think you could fix this" she said trying to be nice but I heard the sadness in her voice.

"I guess you knew her as well which only makes me want to bring her back more than ever" I said sadness leaving my expression being replaced by determination.

"Well dearie my sister was close friends with her along with my friend's Applejacks sister I can only imagine how they are feeling and what do you mean bring her back there's no way to bring a pony back from the dead" she said abit confused.

"Just remember one thing Rarity in a world of magic you must know there will always be a way to fix your problem and this problem is no different" I said looking at a massive building that looked like an overly decorated carousal.

"We're here" she said.

"Did you design this place" I asked a little scared (my outfit better not come out like this) I thought to myself.

"Well no I didn't make the building but I bought it and painted and redecorated it" she said proud of her work.

I just smiled and opened the door for her letting her in first, but she blushed a little. (I swear if I'm here for fucking mating season I'm going to be dead from exhaustion or dehydration hopefully I'll be able to avoid that problem)

Well dearie how do you want this outfit to look she asked floating a piece of paper and a quill to me I grabbed it with my psychic powers and commenced drawing using my powers since I suck at drawing using my hand after I finished I handed her the paper she looked at it for a minute then slightly frowned.

"Um dearie why does it use so much black" she said slightly curious.

"It's not that much only the coat uses gold and I'm already using black shoes with white trim and my hair is black so it may seem like a lot of black but the only black I'm adding is the coat's trimming" I said trying to get her to agree with me.

"Alright dearie I'll get to work on it now" she said.

"Anything I can do to help you make it Rarity and please for the love of all that is holy please call me Boldolf" I said emphasizing on Boldolf.

"No need to help dea… I mean Boldolf just relax and I'll finish them up" she said with a smile on her face.

"Um Rarity is there a shower I can use hear I just got a wiff of myself and I didn't like it" I said after jerking my head away from my armpit.

"Oh it's upstairs to the right just across from Sweetie Bells room she may be in there I don't know would you check and see I wouldn't want her to be alone" she said smiling while focusing the outfit was one third of the way done already.

"Thank you" I said as I walked upstairs I listened in the left and heard crying I felt horrible no one should be doing this alone I knocked on the door.

"Rarity please I want to be alone" said a little voice from behind the door.

"This isn't Rarity Sweetie Bell like you I'm a friend of Scootaloo that is troubled and if you don't wish to talk about it then can you at least listen to someone who needs to talk" I asked not that I needed to talk but I knew she needed to talk and her sister may not be who she needed right now.

"Alright you can come in" she said I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly so as not to startle her.

She looked at me and smiled. (Why do ponies confuse me so much when they first meet me?) I thought to myself.

"Scoots talked about you before she died she knew you for a short time but felt safe around you said she liked it best when you held her and when you ran with her in your arms" she said tears in her eyes.

I walked over to her and placed her in a hug she commenced crying into my shoulder I just sat there and let her cry until she finished.

"Sweetie Bell I promise you that Scootaloo will be back don't tell anyone this but I know how to bring someone back but the price might be too high for me to survive but that shouldn't concern you just know she will be back and I might be gone just remember tell no one until Scoots is back" I said with a wink.

"I promise to not tell anyone cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye" she said I laughed at the play on of earth's pinkie promise.

"Well Sweetie I need a shower then your sister and me are heading to Pinkie's party at Sugar Cube Corner if you want someone to talk to and you don't want it to be your sister then come find me" I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Are you and my sister dating" she said I froze in place and blushed a red I thought impossible.

"Sorry Sweetie but I don't think I could date your sis or any pony I wouldn't want to corrupt them" I said that being half the reason the other half was that it felt morally wrong.

She looked confused and I think I gave her less credit then she deserved I just did a bad pokerface and left the room. I had a lot to think about not only had I told her I was going to bring Scoots back I swore to bring her back. I went into the shower and quickly washed up and found it was a little small but it was big enough for me to fit in. I went to look for a towel but there wasn't one as soon as I was fully out of the shower the door burst open and it was Rarity staring at me in all my glory both of us were crimson red (Why does god hate me so when I'm in this world wait would it be god or Celestia that would hate me or maybe she is just a troll hm Trollestia I don't know why but I feel like I heard of that before I need to make phone call after this).

"Um here you go Boldolf a towel I remembered I hadn't put any towels in here yet so I felt that you needed some" she said calming down which told me this wasn't her first time seeing a male.

"Thank you Rarity are the clothes ready yet" I said grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around me and hoping it didn't scar her and her sister didn't see this hopefully.

"Yes they are ready I'll bring you them now" she said walking and shutting the door behind her.

(Note to self-ponies are harder to corrupt than I thought will make more notes when I am dressed)

I finally finished drying off when she brought the clothes to me they were exactly how I had asked them to be.

"Thank you Rarity I am very pleased with your work you are now the only person I'll turn to when I need new clothes of course from now on I'll pay" I said smiling and admiring her work she exited with a huge smile of pride.

I walked out of the bathroom the suit was designed and inspired by some of gaming's biggest badass' I have Vergil's trench coat colored a gold with black trimming, Wesker's sunglasses and shirt which is white instead of black, I had gray cargo pants not designed after anyone I just like cargo pants, and this all with my slender build and smooth black hair gave me a pretty boss look at least in my opinion. As I walked down the stairs Rarity looked at me with a sight of awe.

"Boldolf you look absolutely smashing we have about two hours till the party what shall we do till then" she said staring a little longer than I found necessary to admire your work.

"Well I think you can stop admiring your work or tell me what you are really looking at" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh um well just admiring the view" she said blushing.

"Wow will you tell me the truth Rarity do you like me as more than a friend or are you just liking the body I have" I said looking at her suspiciously.

"Well Boldolf I think it's just a physical attraction I have toward you" she said rather sad.

"No need to be sad Rare if I was a pony then yeah I would probably be after you like ugly on an ape" I said smiling.

"Oh Boldolf you flatter me so" she said blushing.

"Anyways can we get something to eat I haven't eaten anything since I got to this world" I said grabbing my stomach.

"O.K. Boldolf I'll take you to a nice restaurant we have here in Ponyville" she said.

"Alright I take it you won't have any meat there will ya" I said smiling and rubbing the back of my head.

"Goodness no why would there be any meat no one here eats meat" she said in a gasp.

"Well I eat meat in either case but I can eat plants and veggies too I also would prefer pasta it's one of my favorite foods or pizza" I said my mouth starting to water from remembering my favorite foods.

"Um your diet wouldn't consist of…ponies would it" she asked cowering into a little ball.

"Rarity do you really think I would eat you well since I'm stuck here I might eat a mare out" I said looking around then I blinked once "did I just say that out loud."

I looked at Rarity and she was blushing all over her face I would have laughed but this was just awkward I best change the subject.

"So Rarity where were we going to eat" I said giving an awkward smile.

"Oh um well we could just eat here and I'll make something" she said grinning strange she was content on going out just a second ago.

"Well ok Rarity if you don't mind what do you have to eat" I asked.

"I'll surprise you Boldolf" she said smiling even bigger than before.

(I have a bad feeling about this) I thought to myself as she walked into the kitchen.

Time skip fifteen minutes.

"Rarity are you done yet with making the food I would have helped if it was to be this long" I yelled from her couch.

"Its ready dearie comes on in" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright" I said as I gave a deep sniff to try and smell the food but all the fabrics overpowered the smell of the food so I had no idea what to expect.

I entered the kitchen to find Rarity sitting at a table candles lighting the room and spaghetti on the plate in front of Rarity. She was also wearing some sort of jewel encrusted saddle it looked rather good on her, and it wasn't over extravagant even if it was covered in gems a very nice sapphire was in the center of her chest.

"Rarity how much time was actually used in cooking" I asked with a raised brow.

"Oh um well about ten minutes was spent on cooking, one setting the candles, and four minutes getting myself ready" she said blushing and kicking at the ground.

"If you don't like it I could go change" she said a little sad.

"No no Rarity I love the look the saddle looks great on you" I said sitting down to dig in to the food she had prepared.

"Oh thank you Boldolf now lets eat" she said picking up her fork with her magic and digging in but she was still taking ladylike bites.

I decided to try and be as gentlemanly as possible and ate very neatly. I even waited till I was done to ask my question.

"Rarity are you trying to seduce me using candles, food, and looks" I asked as serious as a heart attack.

She looked down onto the table and nodded her head.

"Rare I'm sorry but I can't do that just yet give me a couple of days to sort everything out then I'll start to think on how I feel about somthing like that Ok let's just go to the party alright" I said sober and not a hint of emotion.

"Alright Boldolf let's go" she said looking slightly disapointed.

**Pinkie: Hello peoples Faefae said to please read and review or I might come after you next.**

**Faolan: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!**

**Pinkie: No Faefae no calling for help you don't want to fall down the stairs by accident do you?**

**Faolan: Fuck you Pinkie why are you torturing me what did I do to you.**

**Pinkie: You missed my party I threw last week.**

**Faolan: How the hell am I supposed to get into Equestria Pinkie I can't break the laws of physics like you can.**

**Pinkie: You could have asked me to bring you there.**

**Faolan: If I could move my hands I would facepalm right now.**

**Faolan: Also I was planning on this chapter after the party but I thought of a great way to make the party it's own chapter so the next chapter is The First Time Drunk**


	8. Party Time

**Hah….hah…hah… Faolan here. Just… ran from Pinkie's place. No idea where I am. I took my laptop with me when I escaped. I must find way back to secret bunker 15. I should be able to hide there but enough about me, let's start this thing. X, hit it.**

**X: Hitting it.**

Rarity and I left her home to go to Sugar Cube Corner. The walk was not very pleasant since ponies stared at me constantly. I got a lot of very dirty looks from the stallions in particular. I noticed that I got a few giggles out of the mares nearby. I was approached by a teal colored pony with a gold harp as her tattoo, something I noticed that all the ponies had even the Princess had one.

"H…Hi…m…m…my…n.. …is Lyra Heartstrings." She said, sounding nervous as hell.

Hello there Lyra, my name is Bodolf. How are you doing this fine day?" I asked trying to be nice as possible and soothe my voice out to make her smooth over.

"I'm ok. Just a little nervous. I never thought I would ever see a creature like you." She said calming down a bit.

"Well no need to be nervous. I'm here to just live out the rest of my days." (No matter how short that may be) I said and thought knowing my number 1 objective.

*Royal horns playing*

"What was that?" I asked looking around to find a chariot carrying the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. It was a alicorn like Celestia but instead she was navy blue, slightly smaller, and instead of a rainbow like mane she had a mane that reminded me of the night sky that I enjoy so much.

"Um, Bodolf you seem to be drooling." Said Rarity smiling at me probably knowing why I was.

"Oh... um... am I? Um... who is that Rarity?" I asked while wiping my mouth dry.

"That is Princess Luna sister of Celestia and bringer of the night." She said stifling a light laughter at me.

"Princess….Lunaaa." I said emphasizing on Luna.

(Wait, Princess Celestia's… SISTER! Damn it! I think I messed up a chance there)

While Bodolf was thinking to himself Luna had taken notice of him and started walking towards his position.

"Hello, what are you and what is your name?" Luna asked, waking Boldolf from his daze and he just stared at her.

"Um um…uh…uh ahem m…m…m my name is human and I'm a Bodolf… WAIT. No i'm a human and my name is Bodolf. nice to meet you Princess Luna." Bodolf stated, doing a lame smile that looked absolutely false as he bowed his head to Luna hoping to hide his discomfort.

"*Giggle* You look so cute when you're nervous. But there is no need for you to be nervous, you know my name and title, but I know near nothing about you. I plan on going to the party Pinkie is throwing, how about you escort me there?" Said the Princess, smiling the warmest smile Bodolf had ever seen.

"Well Rarity and Ly… (They left me alone with the Princess. Guess they saw me get rattled and decided to give me space.) Well it appears that my previous escort service was terminated so I'd be honored to escort you Princess." Bodolf stated, finally calming down and speaking fluently.

"Well, what a gentlecolt. Shall we make our way then, Sir Bodolf?" Luna asked with a smile and her eyes shining in the light of the sun increasing her beauty 200 fold.

"No need to call me sir Princess, just Bodolf will do." Bodolf said as he made a motion like he was opening the way.

"Alright, i'll stop calling you sir if you just call me Luna. Is it a deal, Bodolf?" Luna asked as she walked past Bodolf who started after her.

"Alright Luna, so what do you want to know about me?" Said Bodolf, eyeing her up and down and noticing her tattoo was a night sky with a crescent moon but quickly stopped staring at her flank since he found it perverse.

"Well, what does your species do for fun?" She asked, looking completely fascinated by whatever Bodolf was going to say.

"Well, we have sports, video games, riding four-wheelers, and a couple of other things." Bodolf said in a monotone voice.

"What's a four… wheeler?" asked Luna with no clue on what the heck Bodolf had said.

"A four-wheeler is a vehicle like a carriage, but moves on its own and is powered by a flammable gas substance. It can move at the least 50 MPH and is a way for humans to have fun or work." Said Bodolf, again catching himself looking at her flank. (Damn it Bodolf stop thinking with the head between your legs and think with the one between your shoulders)

"Well this four-wheeler sounds fun. What about you? what do you do for fun exactly?" Said Luna smiling. (Ok is it just me or is that smile a little more inviting then necessary)

"I spent a lot of time meditating, playing games, and collecting swords."(Speaking of which, i'll ask Asmos if I can have my favorite sword brought here.) "I think we're here Luna." Bodolf said staring at a gingerbread house.

"Shall we head inside then, Bodolf?" Said Luna smiling (Again, a little more inviting than needed.)

I opened the door and let her through. She had a slight blush, but I shook it off as her not being used to parties. As soon as I entered all I could hear was the sound of partying, but that all halted when I entered. I suddenly got really dirty looks from a lot of stallions. A black unicorn stallion came marching right up to me and looked me right in the eye.

"Who do you think you are? Eh, creature? Coming to our town, then after you disappear dragons come to the town and cause a death of a filly. **You **threatened those dragons didn't you? **You** caused that fillies death, and **you** think that **you **can blackmail your way into living here with no problem. Well, as long as I'm here you will never be, because i'm going to throw you out right NOW!" The unicorn said, getting angry and yelling loud enough to cause everyone to back up a little.

I gave no notice and walked past him to a drink sitting on a table. Ponies separated and I took a sip of the liquid. It left a slight burning sensation in my throat.

"Um Pinkie, what is in these drinks?" I asked rubbing my throat.

"Just some apple cider. Oh, that's the prank cup. It has apple cider and something else that makes ponies go kooky if they drink too much." Said Pinkie, giggling at my face as it dropped down to a look of horror.

"It wasn't ALCOHOL, was it?" I asked, horrified at the thought. (I had only drunk a drink of alcohol one time before. Let's just say I had to do a whole lot of apologizing the next day.)

"Yeppers, that's exactly what it was." She said, giggling at me again.

(By this time I was already getting the effects. I have absolutely no tolerance level crazy as hell when I'm drunk)

All of a sudden it felt like the room was spinning, and the thing that keeps you from saying what you think was gone, and I changed into the infamous Mister X as I like to go by when drunk.

"PAAAAAAARRRRRRTTTTTYYYY!" I shouted, with a huge smile on my face.

I went crazy and was zipping around like Pinkie with all of my inhibitions gone. Mares and stallions alike were rather shocked by his sudden change.

**POV Change Luna**

I watched as Bodolf ignored the insults and walked away from the stallion that was looking for a fight. But as soon as he took a swig of the alcohol he changed and kept calling himself Mister X. He started to approach me, and I started looking for somepony to help me but nopony was around that I knew, when that stallion from earlier jumped between me and Bodolf.

"Listen to me, you creature. Why don't you take your flank and get the buck out of here or Celestia help me or i'll get rid of you myself." Said the black stallion, trying to keep Bodolf away from me. It's not what I wanted, but just to have another friend close by would have been nice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think that you can take on Mister X, my good friend? Well by all means, take your best shot! I'll even make it easier on you, I swear to not move from this spot. If I do I'll leave Ponyville, go into the Everfree Forest and let myself get eaten by the first thing that wants to, but if I can survive your first attack, then you must stay in one spot and let me hit you. And if you move, **you** have to leave me alone and address me as Sir Royal Awesomeness of All of Pony Kind. This is a game we play on my world called Chicken. It normally ends with someone dying, but I'm sure that won't matter to anyone here if i'm the one to die, AM I RIGHT PONIES?" He received no response from the crowd. "Tough crowd. Come on everypony, lighten up. It's a party. I won't even kill the guy if it comes to that. I'll send him into a tree at the worst. Now let's go outside. I don't want to have to be part of the cleanup crew." Bodolf said, pointing towards a doorway leading outside.

Everypony followed behind the two stallions. I'm surprised my sister was doing nothing to stop this. Bodolf stood on a patch of dirt and carved a circle into it. The black stallion did the same.

"Before we start, can I at least know the name of my attacker since you know ours?" Bodolf said. This confused me. He used the word ours instead of my, what is with this human?

"The name is Black Heart, and let's just say Lord Death sends his regards." Said the stallion as he started to grow bone wings and his skin peeled away to reveal his skeleton. His eye sockets glowed red.

**POV Change Bodolf**

I instantly sobered up upon hearing the word Death and pushed X back into my mind.

"The rules have changed then. Black Heart, I only wish to speak to Death. I do not seek a fight with him." I said.

"That's too bad Bodolf, because I have orders for your immediate termination. Now it's time to die." Said Black Heart in a demonic voice, charging an attack in his horn leaking black energy where it was cracked.

He fired the blast of black energy at me and I brought up a psychic barrier. I felt that the armor was calling me and I responded by saying I needed it in my mind. My coat and shirt changed into its shape and changed its color finally taking on the armors appearance. "Nice. This armor can be summoned onto me if I need it." I said, looking towards Black Heart. "Now it's my turn." The armor started to absorb all the light from the evening sun, along with light from anywhere else it was available. The armors stars started to glow bright. I then focused on trying to fire the beam at Black Heart and all the smaller stars stopped glowing, and the center star became brighter than the sun, and a beam fired from it pure white.

**POV Change Luna**

I saw the beam and was shocked at its strength. It used my sister's sun to power it, and it seemed more focused than when my sister would use the sun to attack, making it even stronger than her own attack. Black Heart looked legitimately terrified and charged his own attack.

"NO, I REFUSE TO DIE HERE!" Yelled Black Heart, firing a pure black beam. Once the two beams made contact the center became gray. The beams where pushing to gain the upper hand on the other one. Eventually the two beams made an explosion, but the explosion never reached out to hit anypony. I looked up to see my sister putting up a barrier. I quickly added my own power to reinforce the barrier. I looked to see Bodolf and Black Heart just standing there a look of absolute seriousness on their faces knowing that only one was going to live from this.

I watched as Bodolf ran towards him and struck Black Heart at the base of his wings, then sweep kicking him just to uppercut him into the shield. Black just smiled and glided back down.

"Good. You can hurt me, but we both know only one of us can live from this." Black Heart said while aiming his horn and wing tips at Bodolf. A black beam fired from the wing tips along with his horn, the shock wave from the blast started to crack the barrier that my sister and I put up, which surprised me.

Bodolf's eyes narrowed and his armor glowed black. The blast hit him and he disappeared inside the beam. Once the beam ended nopony could see where he went. The spot he had stood at was bare. I looked at the crowd and saw mixed faces. Some were sad and some were smiling. Of the mane six nopony was smiling. Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity were even crying.

The End...

Not really.

**Hah sorry cliffy time. I know, cliff hangers suck, but sometimes you just feel it's best to stop right there and make the reader want to read more.**

**For those of you who don't like cliff hangers, well you can register a complaint via review or PM. See you cats on the flip side.**

**Also, Chapters from now on will be beta'd by Fenrirthesilverwolf. Check out some of his stories. And he is also working on previous chapters that haven't been able to be fixed.**

**Fenrirthesilverwolf: **

**William: Sorry if my work is a little rugged. First time we ever betaed. **

**Fenrir: I'm not sorry. They can take it or leave it.**


End file.
